


Cold Grey Afternoon

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione visits Severus and waits for the day when they can be reunited
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Cold Grey Afternoon

She took soft steps toward the weathered stone.

It had felt like forever since she’d last been there.

Sometimes there would be other people off in the distance, each in their own world of mourning and loss.

It was nearly tangible in the air.

There he was, her love. Merlin, she’d missed him.

She wished she could see him more often, but she knew it would only bring more pain.

She could practically feel the chill in the air, yet she wasn’t able to feel anything at all.

Silent tears traced down his cheeks as she watched him.

He couldn’t see her, but she hoped he felt her presence.

He never stopped coming to visit her.

The dark stone and the cold grey afternoon was all they could share anymore, but it was enough for her.

It had to be.

Her eagerness for him burned her with shame.

It was his own demise that would bring him to her, she knew that much.

She sensed the togetherness of the couples that were visited by their adult children.

It was a long wait, but for now she watched him and could only share his pain.

So close yet a world away.

Seconds ticked by like hours as she waited to be enveloped in the sun’s arms again.

His arms.

He would come to her, she knew that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
